Moshi moshi Nihon
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Japan membuka email dari dirinya, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia teringat akan apa yang ditulisnya itu dan sedikit bernostalgia... For Indonesia Hetalia Award Festival #Future


Ia tertegun sambil memandang layar _notebook_ tua yang sedang menampilkan jendela aktif. Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke _touch pad_ dan menggeser _scroll bar_. Kemudian, antusias dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia tersenyum kecil ketika membaca coretan masa lalu yang ia kirimkan beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Untuk Japan di tahun 2050—

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>etalia **A**xis **P**owers © Hidekazu Himaruya

**M**oshi-moshi **N**ihon _by_ Edelweiss_Cliff

**S**ummary: Japan membuka email dari dirinya, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia teringat akan apa yang ditulisnya itu dan sedikit bernostalgia... For Indonesia Hetalia Award Festival #Future

**R**ated: K

**W**arning: simpel, OOC-maybe, future fic, nation-name, full deskrip, hints BL meski dikit sih -,_,- crack plot, drabble- Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>Japan teringat akan program kecil yang dibuatnya pada tahun itu.<p>

Ia terinspirasi _anime_yang salah satu episodenya menceritakan sang tokoh utama menemukan kapsul waktu miliknya. Entah kenapa Japan begitu tertarik pada kata "kapsul waktu" tersebut. Japan tentu saja tahu apa itu kapsul waktu. Ia baru merasakan gravitasi unik dari konsepnya sendiri, yaitu menyimpan barang-barang atau kenangan, dikubur di suatu tempat yang aman, lalu digali beberapa tahun kemudian oleh yang bersangkutan. Apalagi kalau dilakukan bersama, rasanya menyenangkan.

Japan pernah melakukannya bersama anak-anak pada masa praperang. Banyak di antara mereka trauma akan perang yang baru saja merenggut senyum mereka. Japan melakukannya untuk menghibur generasi muda yang tumbuh itu. Setelah itu, Japan menuliskan surat anak-anak itu satu per satu, memasukkannya dalam sebuah kaleng permen, lalu menguburkannya ke dalam tanah. Mereka akan menggalinya saat mereka sudah dewasa nanti.

Surat-surat itu berisi harapan dan mimpi-mimpi mereka ketika sudah dewasa nanti. Japan yang menuliskannya dengan huruf hiragana yang sederhana, terkesan atas keoptimisan anak-anak itu, yang akan berpartisipasi dalam pembangunan negaranya nanti—sampai-sampai tangannya gemetar saat mendengar anak-anak itu meneriakkan harapan mereka. Selama negaranya masih mempunyai generasi muda yang penuh optimis seperti mereka, _pasti_akan tetap tumbuh.

Itulah sepenggal kenangannya tentang kapsul waktu. Tak lama kemudian, Japan menerapkannya pada program _e__-__mail_ sederhana yang dibuatnya dengan menggunakan konsep kapsul waktu itu sendiri. Ia akan menulis _e__-__mail_ di program itu, lalu bisa ditentukan kapan _e__-__mail_ itu akan diantarkan ke alamat _e__-__mail _yang telah dibuat khusus untuk itu. Konsepnya seperti kartu pos tahun baru yang harus tiba tepat waktu di hari pertama. Bedanya, program ini memiliki jangkauan yang lebih luas. Bisa dikirim otomatis berbulan-bulan kemudian, bahkan bertahun-tahun yang akan datang. Bisa ditentukan sesuka hati. Japan sedikit menceritakan program kapsul waktu buatannya ini pada teman-teman _nation_-nya.

Japan menulis _e__-__mail_ itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menentukan tanggal _e__-__mail_ diantarkan, 11 Februari 2050. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang _nation_seperti dirinya.

Kembali Japan fokus dengan _e__-__mail_ miliknya. Semula ia mengira program buatannya itu sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Ternyata masih ada, ya? Japan benar-benar lupa dengan program itu. _Seperti kejutan saja_, batin Japan.

* * *

><p>Untuk: Japan di tahun 2050.<p>

Dari: Japan di tahun 2011.

.

_Moshi-moshi_! _Ogenki desu__ka_? _Genki desu ne_? Kuharap iya jawabanmu. Di sini aku baik-baik saja. Aku Japan di tahun 2011, menulis _e__-__mail_untukmu yang berada di tahun 2050.

Bagaimana keadaan Jepang di tahun 2050? Kapan Jepang bangkit kembali dari tsunami besar yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu itu? Oh, tentu saja. Rentang waktu antara tahun 2011 dan tahun 2050 jauh sekali. Pasti masih banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Semoga saja negara Jepang tetap kuat seperti Jepang sekarang. Benarkan, Nihon-_san_?

Apa kamu masih berbagi banyak _doujinshi_, dapat kiriman foto-foto ekslusif, dan masih melakukan beberapa "penyelidikan" bersama Hungary? Bagaimana keadaan America dan England? Kata Hungary mereka cukup dekat. Ah, ada juga beberapa hal sejenis yang belum sempat aku dengar. Seperti kedekatan kak China dengan Russia, atau ada apa dengan Romano sama Spain? Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Aku penasaran.

Apa pohon sakura itu masih ada? Kamu sering melihatnya di beranda. Pohon itu pasti sudah terlalu tua di tahunmu. Tapi aku berharap pohon itu meskipun sudah tua, masih bisa berkembang dengan kelopak bunga yang indah.

Karena waktu yang lama berlalu, mungkin kamu tidak dipanggil "paman" lagi oleh anak-anak yang menantikan uang tahun baru. Mungkin kamu dipanggil "pak" atau semacamnya. Memangnya kamu siap dengan panggilan itu? Bagaimana wajahmu sekarang? Kata Taiwan-_san_ wajah kita cukup _moe_. Apakah di wajahmu sekarang muncul guratan kedewasaan?

Terkadang, aku sering menanyakan ini jika aku sedang sendirian. Menjadi personifikasi sebuah negara, entah kenapa membuatku terusik jika berusaha memikirkan _kapan_asal muasal diriku. Bagaimana aku dilahirkan dan ada? Sebenarnya misteri apa di balik manusia yang harus terikat dengan tanah sebuah negara? Apa kamu sudah tahu jawabannya di waktumu?

Maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini. Mungkin kamu merasa aneh, ya? Mengingat aku cukup pendiam dan menyimpan beberapa hal yang dianggap perlu untuk diriku sendiri. Kamu pasti tahu seberapa—_ehm_, pemalunya diriku jika aku menghadapi sesuatu. Ah, _e__-__mail_ini jadi tak terlihat bukan dari diriku.

Tapi banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Karena… aku bingung harus menanyakannya kepada siapa. Pada kak China rasanya mustahil. Kepada yang lain belum tentu mereka bisa menjawabnya dengan baik. Terkadang ada pertanyaan yang dirasa sulit, namun malah jawaban pertanyaan itu yang paling tepat ada di dalam diri kita sendiri. Seperti menghadapi suatu masalah, misalnya. Hai, itu 'kan filosofis dari Greece saat dia berkunjung ke rumahku.

Apa kamu menganggapnya serius? Aku juga kok.

Kemarin aku mendengar dari America, bahwa pemanasan global makin menunjukkan tingkat yang parah. Aku jadi sering menonton _anime_ dan film yang bercerita tentang _global warming_. Aku khawatir kalau seandainya prediksi-prediksi itu menjadi kenyataan. Ditambah lagi artikel yang kubaca dari internet, bahwa bongkahan es di kedua kutub perlahan mencair. Tentu saja itu berbahaya untuk daratan kebanyakan negara. Selain itu ada juga permasalahan nuklir yang akhir-akhir ini mulai kembali memanas.

Apa kamu tahu perang Armageddon?* Itu adalah isu Perang Dunia Ketiga yang sekarang tengah hangat. Aku mendengar samar-samar, perang itu akan menjadi titik nol peradaban dunia yang sedang menggeliat. Artinya segala kehebatan teknologi yang kita ketahui akan hilang, lalu kita akan kembali pada masa ketika bahkan listrik belum ada. Mungkin akan jadi seperti zaman Edo dulu. Aku sedang mencari informasi tentang hal itu. Kapan akan terjadi? Apakah sudah terjadi di waktumu? Hei, beritahu aku.

Sebenarnya masih banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan untukmu. Tapi aku yakin bisa menjawabnya sendiri, entah kapan. Aku akan melewati setiap hari dan masa depan juga. Karena masa depan itu _besok_—itu misteri. Hari ini adalah hadiah untukku yang berusaha dengan baik di masa lalu. Lalu di hari ini, kita akan menyiapkan _purezento_untuk besok.

Kuharap kamu sedang mengelus keturunan Pochi sambil meminum teh di waktumu.

.

Sampai jumpa.

Japan

* * *

><p>Japan tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke langit. Perlahan layar <em>notebook<em> itu meredup. Tenaga listriknya habis dan tidak akan bisa di-_charge_ ulang seperti pada waktu itu lagi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus melewati mukanya. Helaian rambut hitamnya yang pendek terasa menggelitik ketika bergerak-gerak oleh tiupan angin. Kini ia telah menjawab _pertanyaan-pertanyaan_itu—dan menyimpan jawabannya dengan seulas senyum rahasia.

_Kokoro o fukirukeru sora no iro kaoru kaze..._

* * *

><p>End<p>

* perang di bukit Maggido, dimulai dari suatu tempat di Palestina/Israel. Perang paling heboh sepanjang masa yang melibatkan politik, fenomena, serta agama. Semua negara pasti terlibat dan memilih di antara dua kubu, hitam atau putih. Kalian bisa mencari segala peristiwa _awesome_ini di internet #heh.

* Anime yang disebut-sebut di bagian awal sih, _Bokura ga Ita_, trus _Zettai Shonen_(source: lele) XDb #gaknanya.

* akhir dari lirik lagu Colors by Flow. Pave banget (\^n^)/!

Silakan bayangkan Japan 2050 kayak gimana, semata-mata untuk memuaskan imajinasi kalian -,_,- sebab imajinasi itu tidak terikat dengan keputusan _ending_ cerita yang _implisit_ namun tidak elit #plak #teoridarimanatuh. Berminat untuk memberi _review_? O.o


End file.
